


needy

by sowearegay



Series: Golden Glorious Requests [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowearegay/pseuds/sowearegay
Summary: When Harry comes home to Louis throwing himself on him, showering him with kisses and secretive touches of his fingers under Harry’s shirt, it isn’t anything unusual.





	needy

**Author's Note:**

> posting old stuff off my computer

Louis leans up to his ear, pressing his lips against the shell and breathing softly, “Missed you,” sending shivers down Harry’s spine, kissing his ear and holding him closer, lower so he doesn’t have to stand on his toes as he adds, “Want you to fuck me.”

Harry closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath, not missing the smirk Louis pulls away with after kissing his cheek, trailing kisses under the cut of his jaw and down the long line of his boyfriend’s neck. Harry bares it for him, lets his head tilt away so Louis has more space for his lips, dick hard and wanting Louis, hands fitting beneath his joggers and cupping his bare arse.

It’s warm to the touch and Harry smirks when he thinks about it, realizes that Louis must not be wearing any briefs at all. He squeezes tightly, smirks even wider when Louis stutters in his kisses and lets out a shaky breath against his neck, hands small and twisting at the fabric the top of Harry’s shirt; Louis was always a sucker for ass play and Harry never believed him when Louis denied it for this very reason–he was putty in Harry’s hands at the slightest (hands-on) appraisal of his ass. Sometimes Harry would compliment it just to gratify him, tell him as he strutted off grumpy or annoyed that he had a “Nice ass, love,” or that his “bum is splendid,” smirking at the half snarl he received in reply as Louis went of to find the charging cord or fetch a glass of water or summat.

“Missed you too, love.” Harry smiles, nuzzling down and pressing a kiss the the fringed hair that covered the top Louis’ ear, letting a hand slide up his back and tug softly in the tail of Louis’ now longer hair. Harry loved it, loved that Louis was growing it out even just a little. Louis gasped and Harry smiled again, pressing another kiss over his ear in pulling back, one hand still in the back of Louis’ joggers. Louis looks up at him hopefully, biting his lip and Harry leans down with a kiss to his nose, pulling his hand from his joggers and threading his fingers through Louis’ hair. He smiles. “Always look so pretty, desperate.”

Louis’ eyes flutter at the praise, lips quirking contentedly at the corners and Harry leans down to kiss his forehead this time, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling him close. “Clean yourself today?”

Louis perks up with a smirk, as if Harry had to ask. “‘Course, H.” He whispers seductively, pulling Harry low with fists twisted in his shirt, pressing a barely there kiss on Harry’s mouth, just the brush of parted lips. “’m always ready, for you.”

Harry licks his lips, tongue brushing over Louis’ parted ones with their closeness, and wraps his hands tight around Louis’ hips with arousal. “Bed.” He says. “Wanna take care of you, baby.” With a firm press of their lips and Harry’s hands around the globes of Louis ass, Louis leads them to the room and Harry keeps them balanced, ridding Louis of his shirt as he works on the buttons of Harry’s shirt along the way, picking Louis up and dropping him on the bed before he gets to finish, landing with a gasp between swollen lips.

Harry smirks, spreading Louis’ legs and standing between them as he leans down to catch him in a kiss again, wide hands feeling up the hot, tan expanse of his Louis’ short torso, pudgy and soft just at the base, hardening up the higher he feels. He licks into Louis’ mouth and laughs airily when Louis moans excitedly, grabbing his hands in Harry’s hair and tugging. Louis teased him about cutting it but at times when Harry got him vulnerable he massaged the truth out of him; Louis absolutely fucking loved Harry’s long hair, loved tugging it, love seeing his face scrunch and the soft hisses he let out, loved the way it edged him closer and closer to his orgasm as Louis clenched around him. Harry was pretty sure he was never going to cut it, even despite Louis’ teasing after having finally being allowed to cum, liked having it tugged on a bit himself.

Louis works at Harry’s buttons again until Harry pulls away, finally shedding his shirt and jeans quickly, kneeling in between Louis’ legs and budging him up the bed easily. Louis tugs him up with a heady kiss, hands running through Harry’s curls with moans and eager flicks of his tongue against Harry’s, teasing. “You gonna fuck me or what?” He pants, pulling away.

Harry hums as he kisses down Louis’ neck, unfazed by the sudden interruption, letting his tongue dart out in random spots, sucking some skin and kissing over it after. “Haven’t even got your joggers off.” Harry points out. Louis groans, shoving Harry’s head down his body impatiently.

“Then take them off.” He demands. Harry chuckles, indulging Louis with a hand beneath the band of his joggers and quick kisses pressed around his belly-button, and Louis’ lucky that Harry’s decided to play nice today, any other day he’d have punished him, brought him to the brink enough times that Louis might’ve considered their safe-word, tears in his eyes and choking back sobs as Harry “gave him what he wanted,” demanding that Harry got on with it and make him cum already. On other days, Harry was ruthless, but he was feeling merciful today so he let it slide; he liked Louis being bossy anyway, liked watching the illusion of power go to his head whenever Harry indulged him.

“Bossy,” Harry remarked, tugging Louis’ joggers down teasingly, “Need I remind you what happened last time you got a little bossy?”

Louis’ eyes flick to Harry, biting his lip. Harry squeezes at his now bare thighs, running his hands over the tan skin of his upper leg, squeezing again just to watch Louis squirm with an answer and hear him whimper. “No,” He finally got out, shakily. Harry smirks at the response, leaning in and pressing a kiss over Louis’ knee where the joggers are bunched up for the time being.

“Good,” He approves. Harry’s eyes flick down to Louis’ crotch as he plants another kiss on the opposite knee, fully expecting to see his thick erection wet and messy over his tummy but raises a brow at what he actually sees: white. White, white, white; white as sin forgiven, if Harry’s trying to be poetic, in lace flowers and see through cloth where it holds Louis’ cock against his pelvis tightly, an obvious and darker white spot where the head is, dribbling with precum, no doubt, cock tucked up and to the side just to keep under the material. Harry’s gaze flicks up ant Louis’ looking down at him with sinful eyes, lust-filled and tempting. Harry licks his lips. “And what’s this?”

Louis doesn’t respond and Harry raises his brow challengingly, reaching a hand up and fitting a finger under the material of it delicately, letting it snap back as he pulls it out. “Got it for you.” Louis says confidently, watching as Harry enjoys himself. Harry palms a hand over Louis roughly and Louis bites back a whimper, a choked off sound coming form his throat as he arches in slight, mouth hung open. “Don’t–don’t you like it, daddy?”

Harry gives the inside of Louis’ thigh a kiss. “Not tonight,” he says, sitting up and settling himself against the headboard across the bed from Louis. His mouth falls open as he watches Harry’s movements, and he’s a little put-off, if he’s being honest, because Harry never says no to daddy. Sitting there, shedding himself of his briefs, Harry crooks a finger at Louis to come over and he does so immediately, turning onto his hands and knees, pulling off the rest of his joggers, and crawling over into Harry’s lap, hands at his shoulders.

Harry puckers up at him with a soft smile and Louis leans in with an eager-to-please but cautious kiss, taking it slower than he might’ve wanted. Harry catches on, letting his hands creep up Louis’ thighs, squeezing and pinching and eliciting gasps from Louis that he swallowed, fingers finding their way beneath the lace again, rubbing over Louis’ head teasingly and slow. “Look so pretty in these, baby,” he comments, breaking the kiss only partly, eyes shifted up at Louis, just inches apart. “Just want you tonight,” he says, “Just want my Lou.”

Louis bites his lip and Harry coddles him with a kiss. “Can play with daddy tomorrow.” He begins, “Tonight, I wanna know where you got this little number.” He says, pulling at the band and letting it snap against Louis’ skin and eliciting a small yelp. Harry grins and Louis glares. Harry takes another long look at it; the vibrant white of it is the perfect offset to Louis’ already tan features, making him look tanner and like some God, beautiful and glowing and out of reach; but Harry had him, had him in his lap, held him close.

Louis snickers. “Well I can’t tell you that secret now can I?” He leans in, hands on Harry’s shoulders and tugging softly at the tips of Harry’s curls. It has him purring, Louis swears, and he rolls his hips softly against Harry’s cock. “Gotta keep the spark alive somehow.” He breathes over Harry’s ear.

Harry shivers, grabbing hand-fulls of Louis’ ass and pulling him close, directly over his cock. “Yeah?” he says, “You just my little firework, then? Always looking for ways to make sure the spark never goes away?”

Louis bites his lip. “Yeah.”

Harry hums. “And what does my little firework want now?”

“Fingers.” He says shakily. Harry smiles, letting his fingers trail up Louis’ body.

“Yeah?” he says, bringing them to play over Louis’ lips. “And where d'you want them, here?” He asks, slipping four fingers in Louis’ eager mouth, stretching his lips wide. Louis almost looks like it’s too much but he takes it, humming around them in slight shock and more pleasure, eyes on Harry’s and eager to please. He shakes his head, though, and Harry makes a point of frowning playfully, pulling them from Louis’ lips with a pop and trailing them down Louis back, pressing up against the fabric covering just–and only–his rim, tucked between his cheeks and rough as Harry pushes it up against his hole. “You want them here?”

Louis bites his lip and grins, nodding. “Please.” Harry laughs lightly, kissing him on his forehead and running soft fingers over the lace covering Louis’ cock, making him shiver.


End file.
